I'm miles from where you are
by Angelstheyarefalling
Summary: Dean and Cas meet on a dating website, forced by their brothers to try and get them talking to someone. Even though it was against their will, they find themselves in the start of a new relationship. T for now, will change to M later
1. Chapter 1

"Sammy, no," Dean groaned, his tone perplexed as he shook his head which was at this time leant on his hand. "I am not this fucking desperate." He practically growled at his younger brother, who only laughed in response.

"OH shut up bitching Dean, Just give it a try," He said, his eyes sweeping from the laptop to his brother. "You can't just have one night stands for the rest of your life." Sam continued to type in the boxes, answering the questions for his brother.

"I'd rather that than this." He sighed, lifting his head from his palm. "I mean really Sammy; you're trying to set me up with someone on a dating site? Really?"

"Hey, you'll thank me later. I need a photo." He sighed, turning the laptop and taking a photo before any protests could leave deans mouth, resulting in dean shoving his arm. "Bitch..." Dean muttered, looking at his brother's work on his profile. He might as well put up with it, it's not like he'd ever use it anyway, and Sam sure as hell can't force him.

"Wow Dean, try and look more pissed off." Sam joked, showing him the photo, and, he was right. He looked as if someone had smashed all his cassette tapes. Although, that would probably put people off, and that was far from bad. But soon enough, he had clicked off the photo, pressing save on the page before beginning to scroll through all the possible candidates as Sam had said earlier. "Oh, Dean he's cute." He pointed to a particular photo, in which the man had a murderous look about him, physcotic eyes and all. "Shut up Sam," he sneered, narrowing his eyes at his brother, sitting up to see exactly who Sam would point to next, ready to dismiss them before he could even say a word.

Almost an hour later and 157 dismissed people later, Sam had almost given up. Dean wasn't paying any attention anyway; he was looking at the screen every 3 or 4 minutes, a can of beer never really leaving his mouth. "What abo-"Sam would say, clearly perplexed, before meeting the same dismissive no. Although, he was persistent, continuing to point to photo after photo.

"No. No. No. No. She looks like she'd hate my guts. No. N- wait." Dean drawled, before his interest finally peaked.

Sam scrolled back up, clicking on their profile. "This one?" Sam questioned, looking over to dean, happy he had finally shown some interest as dean nodded.

The man in question, had mussed black hair that looked as if he had just got out of bed, and through the slight pixilation the photo had, he could see a small amount of stubble on the man's chin. And his eyes, they were so blue. Cliché but, they looked like someone had taken the sky and put them in his eyes. In the photo, there was another man behind him, with a shit eating grin on his face, who was clearly taking the photo, by what looked against the other mans will, by the looks of his face, and the way his blue eyes were narrowed slightly, mouth open in what looked like protest. His bio only read 'My brother as shown on the right is forcing me into this.' Quite the same as dean's situation, which is why Sam laughed upon reading that.

"He seems perfect." Sam had choked out between laughs. "You should talk to him." Sam said, not giving him time to answer before typing out a 'Hi' to the man. This of course elicited a snarl from dean.

"Jackass…"

~fancy ass line break whoa~

"Cas, come here! You have enticed someone!" Came a yell from the room, as the man, Cas, came out from the bathroom, glaring at his brother.

"Please be quiet, Gabriel, I don't care for your joke." He sighed, walking over to the laptop.

"He said he was forced too." Gabriel explained, pointing to the small chat box in the corner. Cas read off it, realising they were in fact in the same situation. Sighing in defeat Cas sat down in the chair beside his brothers, shifting the laptop towards him to see Gabriel had already replied.

He sighed, glancing over to his brother, with a perplexed expression, glaring at him before turning to reply to the man.

'I apologize for the crude reply that was my brother. Hello, My name's Castiel, you are?' he typed, which caused Gabriel to snigger beside him. "You sure are reeling him in, aren't you Cas?" He grinned, leaning back in his chair.

"I'd appreciate it if you would be quiet, Gabriel, You're forcing me to do this, so you could at least have some decency." Cas sneered, Gabriel only giving the same Cheshire cat grin as Castiel turned back to the laptop.

"I'll leave you alone to fantasize." Gabriel joked, laughing slightly and getting up and leaving.

Castiel gave a half smile; typing a reply to the man he found was called Dean, before looking at his profile, clicking on the photo of the man. He could tell he was taken off guard, as his eyes were centred on something just left of the camera, narrowed slightly. And wow, his eyes were a beautiful colour, a vibrant green.

Cas found himself typing replies well into the night, having got to know Dean very well considering it had only been about 5 hours. HE knew the basics of his character now, that he was a writer with a devoted love for classic rock, and a younger brother who seemed to think he needed to find someone, even though he wasn't too bothered by the loneliness. In turn Cas had told him about his life, how he has a brother too, and an older one, whose sole reason for existing was to annoy others, and a sister, who had moved to become a lawyer, but still visits them every month. He also told him he worked as a librarian, who wasn't as dull as it's made out, he insisted. He found out Dean didn't live far away considering the range of places he could live, he was only a state and a bit over, living in Kansas, while Cas lived in Iowa. Regardless that they met on a dating site, he could see dean may become a friend of his, seeing as he hadn't got tired of his obliviousness of pop culture, not understanding any of the references dean had used.

'Dean, I will be taking leave now, Although I do not have to work tomorrow, I still tire easily, I hope you don't mind.'

'No, Castiel, It's fine, we can talk tomorrow right?'

'Yes dean, I look forward to it, goodbye.' He typed, before shutting down the laptop, falling asleep almost as soon as he hit the mattress, He didn't notice how tired he actually was while talking to dean.

Turns out, after only a few weeks talking, they were relatively close, they talked every day, much to Sam's pleasure. Well, it was good seeing as dean had a history of bad relations with people, along with the list of one night stands and relationships he had messed up.

They had both decided the stupid dating site was indeed bad news, seeing as both of them had got messages from women ranging from 50 to 70 years in age. So, naturally they started talking on Facebook too. Which was good in the stalker sense, as both could now see more photos of the other, in case their identity was doubted.

Everyday once dean got home, he ended up talking to Cas within the first hour. He'd turn on his laptop, and the first thing he'd do is type something out to Castiel, who usually replied within the hour with the same 'Hello, Dean.' He always did. And then they'd talk About anything and everything. They were as close as most people were after months after only a few weeks, and dean liked talking to Cas a whole lot more than most people he met, even with his naivety and past unknowing of led zeppelin, although Dean had soon helped him with that, and he now knows all of the greatest songs in classic rock.

"How's your boyfriend?" Sam would say, adding another sound other than the nonstop typing of dean's laptop, a giant grin on his face as he mocked his brother.

He'd say this every day, once Sam got home he would go straight to Deans room to see Dean grinning like a teenager. And each day he would get a similar response "He's not my boyfriend." Or "shut up Sammy." Which only made Sam laugh more, telling dean to stop being so possessive over him, joking even further.

A/N OK NOW IM BORED AND I WANNA PUT THIS UP TONIGHT. ILL PROBABLY WRITE MORE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BECAUSE I HAVE ONHITNG TO DO THIS HOLIDAY. IM SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.


	2. Chapter 2

HI! IM SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Its also kinda short but I hope its ok, I kinda got distracted and then the file deleted itself, so I started another fic (please read that if you can, I'll probably write more for it) so I hope you enjoy! Also, I think in the last fic I said cas lived in Ankeny? I didn't mean to put that, I meant to say Mason city Im sorry.

It took dean another two weeks to finally get the courage to click the button in the corner of their chats, initiating a video call. He thought it had been long enough, and to be honest he just wanted to see the way Castiel would move. He had warned him before, saying he would do so one day, and when he finally did Cas answered within the first two annoying trills of the call.

Dean gave a small smile into the webcam, which broke into a grin as soon as a half-smile took place on Cas' features. The slight pixilation of the camera made his face look slightly fake, the unmistakeable blue of his eyes still visible, even with the bad graphics. However, dean could still make out the features. Castiel raised his hand in a greeting.

"Hello Dean." He said with the same half smile. And wow, that was not the voice dean was expecting. His voice was somewhat gravelly, The kind of voice you would expect coming from the other end of a sex line, not from the rather awkward librarian on his computer screen. This, of course caused another grin from Dean.

"Man, it's weird hearing your voice for the first ti-"Dean began, cut off by the opening of his door as he cursed under his breath.

"Hey dean- you talking to Cas?" Sam questioned, shoving up behind dean to see the man on his screen, which tilted his head to the side slightly in curiosity.

"I take this is Sam, your brother. I'm guessing you know who I am seeing as you saw my picture from before. It's nice to see you." Castiel greeted politely, moving his head back to the normal position.

"Oh, yeah, Hey Cas. Nice to see you too," He flicked his eyes over to his brother, to see him watching Sam carefully, willing him not to say anything stupid in front of Cas. "Oh, by the way, dean has been dying to meet you, he barely shuts up about you y'know." Sam mused, grinning over at dean to see his eyes were narrowed in a way that was saying 'shut up Sammy or I will burn your text books.' Which at that point Sam decided he should leave, giving a wave to the slightly puzzled Castiel, running out before dean could do anything.

"Is that correct, Dean?" was audible from the speakers moments later, Cas had his head tilted slightly to the side yet again, his eyebrows arched slightly in question. "Because I was going to offer us meeting in a few weeks, if you wanted to of course." His voice became less audible at that, as if he was scared to ask in case dean denied his proposition.

It was only when dean smiled, replying with a "Really? You mean it?" that Cas visibly relaxed giving him a nod and a smile. "Then I'd love to, really."

"I was hoping you would say that Dean," He said simply, opening his mouth to say more before closing it again. His eyes switched slightly, focusing between Deans face and whatever was to his left. "Where would you rather...here or Kansas?" Castiel trailed off, his blue eyes fixing on deans face, his face looking very pale and burnished under the crude lighting of the laptop, making Cas' eyes narrow slightly.

"ah, I don't mind, although you'd have to sleep on the sofa if you came here." he said, laughing quietly. Dean guessed he could give up his bed for Cas, but that could be seen as weird, and Dean was too tall for the couch.

"you will come here then, is that okay? Oh, and Gabriel might show up at some point, I will apologise in advance in case that happens." he mumbled, sounding as if he outright dreaded Gabriel visiting him, which caused Dean to laugh, grinning. "it's okay man, I don't mind. Oh, when're we doing this? I need to get time off work and stuff."

"is a Monday for a week okay?" Cas questioned, his head tilting to the side by instinct. "oh, and in case you get lost, you can call me." Castiel typed his number into the chat box as he did, smiling slightly as he did from the pure cliché of it.

"yeah, I think it should be fine." Dean grinned, grabbing his phone and putting Cas' number in, sending him his own.

"I look forward to seeing you, I'll tell you my address at a later date, but for now I must go. Oh, and Dean? Feel free to use my number for anything." Dean figured that was Cas' way of saying 'call me' and so he smiled and waved into the webcam before shutting the laptop, heading into the 'living room' of the apartment, where Sam was sitting.

"he gave you his number this is getting serious." Sam said in a fake surprise, teasing his brother as he grinned at him, who only glared in response, sitting down next to him.

"yeah totally, we're getting real now."

Sam laughed, rolling his eyes at Dean. "when're you meeting him anyway?"

"three days- Monday. D'ya think Ellen and bobby will let me have the week off?"

"yeah, of course! You've only took one day off while you've been working at Ellen's, and bobby doesn't care as long as you're happy." Dean smiled, nodding and humming quietly.

"y'think you can live without me for a week?" Dean teased, grinning at Sam who only shoved Him.

Sunday rolled around soon enough, Dean spending most of the day shoving random items of clothing into his bag and generally being mocked by Sam, who then smiled, hugged him and told him to have fun, seeing as he wouldn't see Dean again for a week.

Dean decided to leave earlier, texting Cas to tell him he had done so, and he'd probably be there in the morning, seeing as it was already eight, and he would have to sleep at some point but he was not going to do all five hours in the morning. At least he could talk to Cas during the way there. So Dean headed to his car, driving for three hours before finding a cheap enough motels he could stay in, texting Cas that he will be there before noon before almost passing out on the pillows.

Dean woke up nearer to ten than he thought he would, cursing under his breath once he realised he would probably be late, pulling on clothes and running to the impala without even checking how he looked. He drove the rest of the way without stopping, only stopping when the hunger he felt came too annoying, stopping at a random diner for food momentarily, calling Cas as he did.

"hey, Cas, sorry I woke up later than I thought," Dean explained, seeing that it was nearing one, frowning slightly. "but I should be there soon."

"it is not of import, it's not like I have anything else to do, are you sure you know how to get there?"

"yeah, I think I should be fine, I can always call you again if I get lost."

Cas laughed slightly and hummed in approval. "where are you?"

Dean looked for a sign of where he was, finding out he was in Hampton. Cas told him it should only take half an hour or so, and to call him if there was any problems before hanging up. leaving Dean to eat and then start driving again, singing most of the way.

He got to what he assumed was Cas' house in just over half an hour, before realising he had no idea what to do once he got there. Shrugging he decided to just go for it, walking up to the door and knocking, pushing his hands in his pockets. Once the door opened and Cas saw Dean, Cas outright grinned, his eyes crinkling slightly.

"hello, Dean." Cas said through the smile, letting him into the house. unsure of whether hugging was in order, deciding to anyway he reached up and hugged the taller man, his head on his shoulder. "it's nice to see you." Cas murmured as he pulled away, smiling up at Dean who grinned back.

"yeah man it's great to see you too!"

Cas helped Dean get his things from the impala, pulling them into the guest room he had next to his own room.

"will this be okay?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean with a faint smile as he pulled the bag onto the bed. Whoa, he was a lot stronger than he looked, Dean noted.

"yeah, it'll be more than okay," grinning as he sat down on the bed "do you have any idea what to do this week because I honestly have no clue." Cas laughed at that, the sound filling the room as he shook his head. "I have absolutely no clue Dean." he smiled, leaning against the wall.

"glad I'm not the only one."

"I figured we'd find something. There's not much to do in this place," his nose crinkled at that, as if he completely hated the place. "I assume it'll be a lot better you here though."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I wanted to post this today because I'll forget tomorrow. I'm sorry if there are typos, it's midnight here so my reading isn't the best. I apologise for the shortness and if I contradict what I've wrote in earlier chapters, I don't think I have. I hope this is alright and I'm sorry for the wait (I was writing my other fic psssst please read it) and try to enjoy! :D **

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

And Cas was right, there was nothing much to do in Castiel's town. The first day they had gone to one of the lakes, because Cas said it was better than nothing. They had laid down on the grass, just talking. Even though they had been talking for months, they still didn't know too much about each other. In those hours they found out much more about each other. Castiel's fingers swept through his hair, making his hair stick up. They found out silly things that they would never need to know like how much sugar they put in their coffee and where they had lived in the past. On the other hand, they did find out other things, for example, Cas told Dean his parents were preachers, and he rarely saw them. Dean told him both his parents died when he was younger, Cas apologised. Cas also said that he never really does anything around town, and that he should have Looked for things to do before.

"I apologise for that." he mumbled, his fingers brushing through his hair again. Must be a nervous habit.

"Nah it's fine, I only came here cause you're here anyway." Dean grinned, looking over at Cas. Was that a blush? Yes it was.

"Thank you, Dean. If you want to do anything though you can of course."

Dean nodded and stretching out his arms, hearing the bones at his elbow click slightly into place. He laid his head back on to the grass, staring up at the trees.

"Thanks for letting me stay." he mused. He had to thank him, and he was still working on showing him how other than the actual words.

"no need to thank me, Dean. I want you to be here." seeing as Cas wasn't well, good at making friends, the fact he had Dean as a friend made him happy to say the least. Honestly, the only other friend he had was Balthazar, and he hadn't seen him in months. Cas doubted he could class word colleagues that he tolerated as friends. It was simple to say Cas was excessively lonely; Dean beinghere was a blessing. Honestly though, Cas was used to it. He had never really had friends in his life, he preferred being alone anyway. He always had his many siblings anyway. They were company enough.

Dean shifted slightly, seeing how Cas' face seemed to almost drop on the last few seconds, the half smile that was there now gone. Dean simply pulled him closer, Cas' head pressed into the crook of his neck. Cas laughed, the position was odd, but it was quite calming being so close to Dean. His Pulse audible to Cas. Cas shuffled so he could breathe without his breath ghosting against deans collar and neck. Cas would practically nuzzle him every so often, without even fully noticing it. He craved the touch and feel of another body being close to him, as he had missed out on it for so long, so he didn't move his head from deans neck, he only ever so often moved closer in the nuzzling actions. A few times Dean would laugh, saying something about how Cas was acting like a cat, occasionally carding his fingers through castiels hair like he had done so before. It probably looked strange. Cas' face pressed into the crook of deans neck While he 'played' with castiels hair. No matter, Cas was enjoying himself and Dean was probably the happiest hed been for a while.

"tea or coffee?"

"Tea. I like both, but coffee is much stronger."

"coffee. Cake or pie?"

"cake."

"you disgust me," Cas laughed at that, breath puffing against Dean's shoulder as he did so. "pie is highly superior," they had been playing either or for hours, Cas laying with his head leaning against Dean's shoulder throughout.

"Summer or winter?"

"summer is vile."

"can be," the sun was starting to set now, the air getting slightly colder as it did so. "**c'mon Cas." Dean jumped up, taking Cas' hand to help him to his feet. **

**Cas thanked him once he was on his feet, a simple "thank you, Dean." yet his hand remained to hold Dean's. Dean smiled slightly and nodded, not wanting to let go, yet the prolonged touch was odd. Dean wasn't going to say it was unwelcome, it made him feel safer, but it was breaching the lines of 'friendship' wasn't it? Dean mentally knocked that idea, smiling as he linked their fingers as they headed to the car. Because hey, people do strange things. Dean 'no chick flic moments' Winchester was one of those people. Yet, the strange closeness while they laid in the park and the hand holding definitely defined under a chick flic moment. Oh well. **

**They got into the car and headed home, Cas had insisted they take his car, which was absolutely horrible in Dean's eyes. But on the other hand, Dean didn't like being told directions and he would most likely get lost on the way. It didn't take long for them to get to the house, Dean immediately going to change his shirt because it smelt like grass and he'd probably sleep soon anyway. It was later than he thought when he got back. **

**Cas was in the kitchen when he got back into the room, instantly pushing some leftovers towards Dean. **

**"It is not much, but I don't think you ate when we went out. You must be hungry."**

**Funny, Dean hadn't actually noticed the hunger while he was there, but Cas was right. He smiled and nodded in thanks before taking it into the living room to eat, sitting down on the sofa. Cas had sat down next to him in moments, and by next to him- he was about 2 inches away. Dean figured he really didn't have much of an idea for personal space. It wasn't that bad really, although he seemed to be a fast mover. The closeness was quite nice actually, especially as Dean almost longed touch and to be held. Mostly because his parents were never there to do so, Sam was all he had and he didn't overly appreciate Dean's random hugs. **

**They laid there until it was past midnight, sprawled across the sofa watching some sort of old western film. During the film, Cas had managed to lay his head on Dean's lap, his eyes fixed on the tv. Dean's hands would idly move the strands of hair over Cas' forehead away, causing Cas to smile. The film soon ended yet Cas continued to stay in Dean's lap, Dean's hand still brushing through his hair. When what came on after did not appeal to Dean, he turned his attention to Cas, who was still staring at the tv. It was only when Dean brushed his hand over Cas' collar and his neck that Cas looked up at him. Dean smiled down. Cas shifted slightly and propped himself up onto his palms, turning to look at Dean. They stayed still, the moment slowing around them. Cas then flickered his eyes down for a split second, to Dean's mouth, before looking up at his eyes again. They were both too scared to move, not knowing if it was the right thing to do. Cas shifted forwards again, his breath coming out uneven on Dean's mouth. It would only take one short movement- but no. Cas shook his head, surging backwards, stuttering an apology before heading quickly to his room. Dean cursed under his breath. Fuck, they were so close. Dean had wished for that gap between them to close, but he was too stupid to do it. Too afraid of his own messed up feelings. Dean practically jumped up, heading to Cas' room. Knocking once, no answer. Knocking twice, no answer. He tried to open the door himself. Locked. Dean sighed, Cas had locked himself in. He shook his head and headed towards his room for the week. Cas couldn't hide in there forever. He'd just have to talk to him tomorrow. And by talk, he meant, possibly pin him against the cupboard so he can't hide in his room and kiss him if he protests. Sounds like a plan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Just a note- I have a school thing this weekend so I won't be there then (literally all weekend without my phone sigh) so I don't know when I'll post this next, I'm gonna try and post a chapter for sing for me in these few days, so it might not be for about a week. Also, again I hope there isn't that many typos, I checked but I'm not 100% sure. ^^ I hope you enjoy this! (pssst if you get bored you can read my other fanfic ily) bye ^^**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dean had called it "operation get my tongue in Cas' mouth" or, in the more serious sense "operation ask Cas if why he did what he did last night and then probably kiss him". But that was too long. However, the idea was still the same.

Cas was no doubt avoiding Dean, or at least trying to. Cas always woke up at the unholy hour or 5, as he had told Dean yesterday when e asked. However, at 7 he still hadn't left his room. It was eight when he finally did, walking a little faster than normal.

Castiel was in the kitchen, pulling out a mug as quietly as he could. He knew he would have to face Dean at some point- he was here for the whole week after all. But... Just not now. Too bad. When Cas turned around Dean was directly in front of him, one arm already outstretched to stop him moving that way.

"Cas."

"Dean-" Cas breath hitched in his throat, his hand curling tighter around the mug he was clutching.

"Listen, why did you do that last night?" Cas moved awkwardly, pouring water into the mug.

"do what?" oh, so he was pretending to be innocent. Cas tilted his head at that, one eyebrow raising slightly. His eyes flickered to the door, sipping from the mug as he inched slightly towards it.

"You know what."

Cas smiled at that, glancing down.

"Because you're aesthetically pleasing and I seem to have developed interest in you." he moved closer again, his fingers brushing over Dean's arm, coaxing him in.

"thanks?" Dean laughed as Cas pulled him closer. His lips brushed against Dean own before he pulled away, jolting to the door and laughing as he did.

Cas ran around the corner, heading for the front door, pushing it open and running out onto the grass. Cas laughed, looking over his shoulder at Dean running after him, grinning as well. He soon gave up, letting Dean crash into him and knock them onto the ground.

"idiot." Dean laughed, pressing his lips onto Cas', his hands pushing clumsily through his hair, Cas' hands pressing to the back of Dean's neck and his chest. Hey, people do stupid stuff and this may or may not be a bad idea. Considering they only had a week together, it was most likely a bad idea. What would they do now? Oh well, Dean had other things on his mind. Like how Cas had attached his mouth to Dean's neck.

Cas then pulled away, pecking Dean's cheek before sitting up.

"my neighbour is a 87 year old catholic," he said, smile pushing its way through as his eyes flickered over to the house near by. "she'd probably try to exorcise me. So maybe the lawn is not the greatest place for me to suck on your neck." he laughed at that, pushing Dean lightly so that he would get up. Dean grinned, getting up and pulling Cas with him. Dean twined their fingers together, dragging him back into the house where he instantly pushed him against the wall.

"better place?" Cas laughed, nodding before pressing his mouth to Dean's neck, biting down lightly.

"We've got to go somewhere Dean." Cas' voice did not falter, even though he was sucking on Dean's neck after each word. Dean moaned, mumbling a 'don't wanna'. Cas looked up at him, frowning slightly before rolling his eyes, biting down particularly hard. Dean almost growled, his grip on Cas' hair tightening. Cas only laughed, letting himself be pulled up slightly by his hair.

"If we stay here, I'm not sucking on your neck all day. Or your various body parts." Dean could see him grin on the second part. Dean rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. Honestly though it was funny how they had gone to friends, to sucking on each others necks in a few days. Although, Dean would be lying if he said Cas was unappealing. the guy was breathtaking. In every sense of the word. Everything down to his voice for gods sake was perfect. And yeah, Dean had always felt this small pull of liking towards Cas, he just never figured what it meant until Cas' mouth was centimetres away. Cas on the other hand had knew in the first few weeks. Something about how easy it was to talk to him, and how kind he always was. Honestly, he was already falling before he saw his face. He just fell faster then. Something about bright green eyes and smatterings of freckles can do that to a person.

"Cas?"

"mm?" back to reality. Cas had only just realised he had been staring at Dean's cheek bones, counting the freckles before his eyes trailed to Dean's lips. Smiling, Cas figured it was worth it. Dean wouldn't care. And with that Cas had his lips against Dean's again, his lips already slightly parted.

Two hours later they were again curled up on the sofa. It seemed to be comforting in some respects. Cas had his fingers curled around Dean's forearm, as if he didn't want to let him go. Cas had leaned mostly on Dean, his head resting mostly on Dean's chest. It was doubtful that either of them actually knew what was on the tv, Cas had been darting his eyes back and forth between Dean's face and the screen. You could guess he spent more time looking at Dean. Dean was more intrigued by Cas' occasional kisses and the hand around his arm. Cas couldn't keep his hands, or mouth, off Dean. He kept skating his fingers over the skin of his arm, pressing kisses to his neck or jaw and just generally trying to be as close as possible. He didn't fully know why. Contact had never been so easy with someone. He figured it was to do with the fact he thought he would never see Dean, or get the chance to do this with him. And now that he could, he couldn't keep away. He didn't want to seem so needy and desperate as he feared he did, but Dean didn't mind. The closeness was nice.

Cas had been drawing various patterns on Dean's arm with his finger over the past hour, smiling when Dean laughed. When it came to night, Cas tugged him away, pulling him to his own room. Cas had kissed him, simply telling him 'not tonight' before pulling him onto the bed. Dean smiled, perfectly okay with that. Cas was still sucking on his jaw though which was good enough for now. Dean had kissed him in return, his tongue pushing in before Cas broke away, kissing his nose and telling him to sleep.

Cas curled in on himself, Dean's arms around him as his body moulded around Cas'. He had perched his head at the back of Cas' neck, kissing there once before drifting to sleep, finding the warmth of another body, and one that would definitely be there in the morning, comforting. Cas laid awake for longer, his eyes drifting around the dark room warily, willing himself to fall asleep, finally leaning back into Dean and doing so.

*.**.*.

Again, just to make sure you know- I'm doing dofe this weekend therefore I may not post for a week or so I'm sorry D:


End file.
